Program Anak
by hahanjir
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Kim Taedong ke-20 adalah awal baru untuk hubungan asmara mereka. Kim Taedong x Kim Donghan. JBJ. Produce 101 Season 2. Non-baku, guys. Lokal. GS for some character!


**Program Anak**

 **Cast:**

Kim Tae-dong, 7 Desember 1997  
Kim Dong-han (GS!), 3 Juli 1997

 **Part:**

Prologue

 **Warn:**

Bahasa non-baku, NSFW, Non-Beta Read

.

.

.

.

.

Taedong dan Donghan itu sepasang kekasih. Sudah menjalin hubungan sejak masih di bangku menengah atas. Kalau sekarang usianya sendiri 20 tahun, berarti mereka telah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Di mulai ketika si adam masih di bangku kelas 2 sedangkan Donghan kelas 1.

Taedong adalah salah satu senior yang turut ambil andil ketika Masa Orientasi Siswa angkatan Donghan. Sambil menjalankan tugas, Taedong sesekali mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mendekati Donghan.

Misalnya ketika menyuruh 'anak-anak'nya mengangkat perlengkapan, Taedong bergeser mendekati Donghan. Terus modus megang tangan si adik kelas, bibirnya mengeluarkan kata, "Berat gak, Dek?"

Mungkin orang lain akan langsung terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Wush. Tetapi Donghan menatapnya aneh, "Ini cuma perlengkapan MOS, Kak, isinya kertas, spidol, karton, name tag, ada botol juga tapi kosong," ia menjeda sejenak.

"Kakak sehat?"

Taedong malu setengah mati, dalam hati udah misuh-misuh, 'Anjir, anjir, untung gue naksir.'

.

.

Di sekolah mereka, udah menjadi tradisi untuk para murid baru diwajibkan menginap selama dua hari, satu malam. Wajib banget, pokoknya. Aktivitas mereka pun padat, dari dateng jam 5 pagi, baru tidur lagi jam 11 malem. Besoknya bangun jam 5 pagi lagi.

Gila. Untung cuman dua hari, satu malam.

Donghan yang notabenenya nggak mau cari masalah akhirnya—mau gak mau—nurut. Pas jam 9, salah satu perwakilan dari sekolah menyuruh mereka berkumpul di aula. Ngapain? Dengerin dia ngomong.

Kalau nggak inget Donghan masih ada tiga tahun yang harus dijalani di sekolah barunya, mungkin udah misuh-misuh sendiri di depan lelaki itu. Siapa sih yang ngide ngadain acara ceramah jam 9 malem? Ngantuk parah gila.

Donghan menguap sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Saking ngantuknya, sudut mata Donghan mengeluarkan air mata. Gak tahan lagi, bor, dia bangun jam 4 pagi, mandi pas air masih sedingin perasaan gebetan, berangkat jam 4:30 ke sekolah. Sumpah, nggak kuat lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjongkok di sebelah Donghan yang lagi duduk rada selonjoran, kakinya kesemutan saking kelamaan duduk bersila di lantai.

"Kamu ngantuk?" tanya orang itu. YAIYA, KAK. YAIYA.

Kezel bat dah Donghan.

"Iya, Kak," ia berusaha mengontrol emosi, nggak boleh kelepasan, pokoknya.

"Mau izin ke UKS?" ANJIR. MAU BANGET. Tapi Donghan ngerasa ini pertanyaan jebakan, terlebih yang menanyai si Taedong, yang nggak lain salah satu panitia MOS.

"Nggak, Kak, kuat kok kuat," kali ini Donghan terpaksa sok-sok kuat.

"Oh, yaudah, kalau nggak kuat bilang ya, Dek. Acaranya baru kelar jam 11 lho."

ANJ. Kuatkan iman Donghan dari godaan. Kuatkan Donghan.

.

.

Gak lama, mata Donghan benar-benar terpejam. Karena nggak ada tempat untuk bersandar, jadilah kepalanya miring sedikit. Dijamin bangun-bangun lehernya udah sakit.

Taedong yang melihat sama sekali nggak tega, padahal mah banyak anak-anak lain yang ketiduran juga. Pembicaraan di depan benar-benar membosankan, sih, belum lagi aktivitas padat yang dijadwalkan. Matanya bahkan udah sepet.

"Dek," dia nyoba noel Donghan. Nggak bereaksi. Pules banget, kayaknya.

Dia mikir-mikir antara bangunin gadis itu atau biarin aja, tapi kalau dibiarin ... Taedong tau Donghan bakalan dapet hukuman kalau kepergok. Mampus. Si pembicara itu Pak Dongho, walau kadang-kadang ngelucu, predikat galak gurunya itu nggak main-main.

Taedong mengangkat tubuh Donghan, memeluk erat pinggangnya sebelum berjalan. Takut jatuh, men. Biar dikata Taedong anak GPA (Gerakan Pencinta Alam), di dunia ini nggak ada jaminan dia bisa ngangkat anak orang tanpa bikin terjatuh. Cuman bikin ototnya lebih terlatih dan kuat.

Pak Dongho tadi bilang, dia nggak mau diinterupsi kecuali sesi tanya jawab. Yang artinya, kalau ada anak yang pingsan atau kenapa-napa, langsung aja di bawa ke UKS/panggil seksi kesehatan. Tapi siapa juga yang pingsan malem-malem pas lagi duduk?

Anggota kesehatan di kelompok MOS Donghan gerak cepet, peka banget emang, "Mau gue bantuin, Tae?"

"Nggak usah, gue bawa ke UKS aja, Min," halah, padahal modus. Lawan bicaranya manggut-manggut aja denger penjelasan si seksi keamanan—Taedong.

.

.

Pas sampai di ruang kesehatan, di ekpektasi Taedong pasti bakalan ada karyawan yang jaga. Biasa lah, kalau MOS pasti mereka ikutan kerja sampai malem. Kasian, sih, tapi emang peraturan sekolah.

Ternyata nggak ada. Ya, gapapa lah, toh Donghan juga nggak sakit. Dia juga nggak perlu repot-repot jelasin kenapa dia bawa anak itu ke ruang kesehatan.

Taedong menurunkan tubuh Donghan dari gendongan ala bridal style-nya, meletakan tubuh itu perlahan di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Lucu banget," gumamnya.

Terus mumpung seksi keamanan emang gabut, jadi dia mutusin buat mantengin Donghan lagi tidur. Gemes. Jadi pingin meluk, hehe.

Tubuh Donghan bergeser dalam tidurnya, menyamping lantas menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk Taedong. Ya ampun, Taedong mau lah tidur di samping Donghan, sambil meluk terus ngusep-ngusep pinggang si gadis.

Tidur nggak ya? Tawaran menarik nih, cuman sekali untuk seumur hidup.

Boleh lah? Boleh ya?

16 tahun hidupnya, baru sekali ini dia nekat. Luar biasa, guys, Taedong beneran ngelakuin yang ada di bayangannya.

Meluk Donghan dari belakang. Wangi tubuh si gadis sampai tercium dalam jarak sedekat ini. Padahal lagi MOS, tapi wangi tubuh manis ala Kim Donghan masih aja tercium.

Salah satu tangannya terulur ke bagian pinggang Donghan, memeluk bagian ramping itu.

Tahan Taedong, tahan. Jangan lebih.

.

.

"WANJ—" begitu kelar nyuruh anak-anak kelompok mereka tidur di lapangan indoor (mereka bawa matras dan sleeping bag, guys, tenang), para pengurus kelompok datang menyusul Taedong. Pengurusnya ada 6 orang termasuk Taedong, satu ketua, satu wakil, satu sekretaris, satu seksi fotografi, satu seksi keamanan, satu lagi seksi kesehatan.

Yang paling depan itu si Ibu Ketua, dia kaget bukan main pas lihat seksi keamanannya lagi bobok-bobok asique bareng anak didiknya. Dia tau lah, Taedong emang ngegebet Donghan, tapi nggak tiduran sambil meluk di ranjang yang sama juga kali.

"HET ANAK ORANG!" Kenta dengan tidak berperasaan memukul bokong Taedong. Percayalah, walaupun tubuhnya ringkih, kekuatan Kenta ngalahin singa betina.

"SAKIT WO—" Taedong langsung melek, protes keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya kalau nggak ngeh di dalam rengkuhannya ada Donghan.

"Sst!" dia melirik sekilas ke sosok yang masih tidur, sama sekali nggak terusik. Tangannya dijauhkan perlahan dari pinggang ramping Donghan.

Terus duduk dan menatap kelima temennya, "Biasa aja kali banguninnya!" keluh Taedong.

"Biasa, biasa, pale lu, Tong!" Taehyun yang lebih tua kesel setengah mampus. "Itu anak orang main lu peluk-peluk aja! Ketauan Bu Jonghyun mampus lu?" Bu Sekretaris ngomel.

"Ya, mumpung ada kesempatan? Masa nggak gue manfaatkan! Lagian Bu Jonghyun daritadi nggak ada di ruangan."

Yongguk, Hyunbin sama Youngmin geleng-geleng. Yongguk dan Hyunbin sama-sama udah paham sama kekardusan Taedong, kalau Youngmin sih ikutan aja geleng-geleng karena yang lain geleng-geleng.

.

.

Selepas MOS, Taedong gak gitu aja berhenti ngedeketin Donghan. Malah makin gencar. Suka mepet-mepet. Iya, cuma mepet-mepet, kalau ngajak ngomong terlalu banyak sih nggak berani, takut dimarahin, guys, habis Donghan galaque ternyata.

"Apa sih, Kak?" Donghan galak tanpa alert. Kayaknya lagi PMS deh. "Apanya yang apa sih?" Taedong makin ngeselin. Minta dibuank.

"Ya! Kakak deket-deket aku gini? Ngapain coba!" si gadis menghentak-hentakan kaki. Kezel.

"Salah gitu? Masa deket-deket masa depan aku salah sih?" geli wuoi. Donghan narik napas, terus buang.

Sbl.

"Terserah Kakak lah," dia buru-buru jalan ke kantin, niatnya mau beli makanan sekaligus jauhin Taedong.

Ternyata Taedong masih ngintil.

"Mau aku beliin makanan?" Donghan noleh ke Taedong, "Nggak. Udah jangan deket-deket!"

Kalau Baginda Ratu sudah marah, Taedong tidak bisa berkutik. Kalah telak, 0-1.

Huhu.

.

.

Donghan emang lagi PMS, guys. Perutnya sakit banget, berasa diremes-remes gitu. Huhu. Mama, tolongin Donghan. :(

Dia pingin banget minum yang anget-anget, tapi semua minuman di kantin isinya kalau gak dingin, ya, netral. Macem akua nggak dikulkasin gitulah.

Ssakit. Bawaannya dia pingin ngelampiasin ke plastisin atau apalah itu yang bisa diremes, tapi nggak ada. Nangiseu.

Yang ada malah Taedong dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya. Jujur, Donghan juga suka sama Taedong. Tapi isu-isu di sekitarnya tentang pemilik marga Kim itu sama sekali tidak bagus.

Taedong suka PHP lah, Taedong playboy lah, Taedong suka mainin perempuan lah. Huhu. Dia jadi nggak yakin ngegebet si kakak kelas. Mana, Taedong nggak pernah kelihatan serius ke dia.

Hm.

Padahal kamunya aja yang galak, Han. Gimana Taedong berani lebih jauh?

.

.

Salah satu yang bikin Donghan baper, itu ketika Taedong bersikap manis, gentle, pengertian kayak boyfriend material gitu lah.

Kebetulan pelajaran olahraganya setelah istirahat pertama, kira-kira jam 10. Panas sih, tapi masih mending dibanding jam 12 siang. Untung sekolahnya pengertian bingits.

Kali ini mereka pakai lapangan atas atau yang lebih beken dipanggil 'lapas'. Donghan tadinya pingin bolos aja terus istirahat di UKS dengan laporan lagi 'sakit'. Enak. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia bakalan gabut banget di UKS, yang ada cuma bikin rasa sakitnya makin menjadi-jadi. Mager banget. Mending mojok di pendopo lapas bareng temen-temen cewek.

"Han? Mau ikut ke sana gak?" temennya nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kolam pasir, itu lho, yang biasa dipake buat loncat jarak jauh.

Donghan geleng-geleng, menandakan nggak mau ikut, "Gue di sini aja, ya, kalian main aja gih—"

Hyungseob yang ngajakin cuma manggut-manggut, terus jalan menjauh bareng temen-temen ciwiknya.

Donghan diem.

Diem.

Diem.

Tumben nih rasa sakitnya mendingan? Asique.

Dari lantai 2, seseorang lagi ngelihatin Donghan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taedong? Bukannya Donghan nggak laku ya, tapi emang sifat galaknya itu bikin cowok-cowok minder. Hm.

Taedong kalem aja daritadi, penjelasan guru ekonominya bener-bener bosenin, tapi ngelihat Donghan bikin dia mood lagi.

Cantik banget rambut sebahunya dikuncir gitu. Terus ... hehe, itu pahanya kelihatan dikit karena celana olahraga Donghan di atas lutut, orangnya juga lagi duduk.

Tadinya Taedong masih bisa salkus, sebelum tiba-tiba Donghan meluk pahanya sendiri. Lah, ini anak kenapa?

Cemas. Lebih cemas lagi karena habis dia merhatiin si guru Ekonomi, dia ngelihat Donghan masih begitu. 10 menit lewat kali, bor.

Kekhawatiran Taedong memuncak, ketika Donghan mengangkat wajahnya. Warna kulit wajah si gadis memerah, kayak orang habis nangis.

Mampus. Kenapa tuh gebetannya?

Taedong buru-buru mengintrupsi pelajaran, ngangkat tangan terus bilang, "Pak! Saya mau ke toilet bentar."

Terus mlipir, nurunin tangga terburu-buru buat nyampe ke lapas.

Anak-anak yang tadinya main bola langsung ngelihatin Taedong, cewek-cewek yang lagi ada di kolam pasir pun turut ngelihatin juga. Sedangkan yang ditatap fokus berjalan menuju Donghan.

"Han! Kamu nggak papa?" dia naik ke pendopo. Matanya tertuju ke lelehan air mata di sudut-sudut mata indah Donghan. Anjir, beneran nangis.

Baru aja berpikir kalau perutnya mendingan, tiba-tiba perutnya sakit lagi. Saking sakitnya tadi, Donghan bahkan gak tahan lagi, dia nangis. Nelungkup wajah di tengah-tengah paha, tangan sibuk ngeremes ujung baju.

Taedong ngehapus air mata Donghan, "Kamu sakit, Han? Bilang ayo ..."

Donghan cuman ngangguk. Dibalasi, "Mananya yang sakit, Han? Mau ke UKS gak?"

Yang lebih muda makin memeluk bagian perutnya sendiri erat-erat. Taedong nggak mudeng, tapi dia nyoba nebak, "Lagi PMS kamu, Han?"

Kalau dalam kondisi normal, Donghan udah bales dengan ngegas. Soalnya bahas soal PMS ke cowok itu masih jadi hal tabu buat dia, padahal mah b aja.

"... iya, Kak," suaranya lemes banget. Taedong nggak bisa mikir lagi, kecuali gendong Donghan ke UKS.

Selapangan diem. Cengo. Mereka mau komentar yang enggak-enggak tapi keadaannya kayak nggak mendukung gitu. Donghan matanya dan mukanya merah, terus pasrah aja digendong sama Taedong. Padahal Donghan 'kan galak banget sama si seksi keamanan kelompok 5 itu.

"Lho ... Kak Taedong gendong Donghan? Kenapa?" Hyungseob nanya ke temen-temennya.

Daehwi mengangkat bahu, "Kayaknya sakit deh, Kak Taedong gitu-gitu kan otaknya masih waras dikit, nggak mungkin gendong Donghan kalau nggak kenapa-napa."

.

.

Semua itu cuma sepengalan awal kisah cinta mereka, belum lagi ketika mereka pacaran. Ngelewatin anniversary pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Banyak banget kejadian yang mereka alami. Manis, asem, pahit, asin, nano-nano. Kayaknya mereka udah sempet nyicipin satu-satu.

Sekarang, aku bakalan ngejabarin awal cerita manis mereka. Pakai yang pahit-pahit dulu biar nggak enek ya, guys.

.

.

.

.

.

 **7 Desember 2016**

Taedong bukan anak kecil yang kalau ultah mesti dirayain, udah 20 kali ulang tahun bikin dia nggak ngerasa ada yang spesial dari tanggal itu. Kecuali, fakta kalau hari dia dilahirkan adalah hari di mana sang ibu berjuang mati-matian.

Terima kasih, Bunda.

Pagi-pagi dia nyium pipi bundanya setelah diucapin selamat ulang tahun, "Makasih udah ngelahirin aku ke dunia, Bun."

Asli, Taedong rada malu gitu, sih, gimana ya, dia kan cheesy ke cewek-cewek seumuran atau yang lebih muda doang, kalau sama ibunya ya nggak cheesy-cheesy amat.

Tapi dia juga mau berterima kasih udah diberi kesempatan napas, hidup, dan dibesarkan oleh sang ibunda. Asik.

"Sama-sama, sayangku," aduh, ibunya manis banget. Pake ngusak-ngusak rambut Taedong lagi.

Taedong nyengir—ekstra—ganteng, terus ibunya ngomong, "Omong-omong kamu gapapa kan hari ini ngerayain ultah sendiri?"

Yang ditanyai manggut-manggut, dia udah gede, udah biasa juga ditinggal sendiri. Lagian kan, dia punya Donghan buat nemenin.

"Hari ini Bunda sama Ayah mau flight ke Semarang, biasa, urusan ayah," jelas bunda Taedong. Lagi-lagi si anak ngangguk lalu menutur, "Safe flight, Bun."

Ibunya senyum.

"Oh, ya, Donghan aku ajakin nginep gak papa, 'kan?"

"... ya, asal nggak kamu macem-macemin. Donghan tidurnya di kamar tamu, oke?"

"Hehehe, okay, Bun."

.

.

"By," Taedong manggil. Habis daritadi dicuekin Donghan. Mending dicuekin karena apa, ini karena di TV lagi nyiarin We Bare Bears. Dia kalah sama 3 tumpukan beruang beda warna itu.

Sebel.

Mereka lagi nonton di ruang tengah. Berhubung kedua orang tuanya nggak di rumah, Taedong sama Donghan bobokan bareng di sofa. Posisinya Taedong ada di belakang si gadis, sambil meluk pinggangnya.

Bosen.

Taedong bosen setengah mampus. Seleranya bukan film-film animasi kayak gini, dia pun jarang nonton film animasi kecuali yang kayak Beuleach, Naluto, Pairi Tail gitu-gitu.

Bibirnya menelusuri bagian tengkuk Donghan setelah menyikap tatanan rambut kekasihnya. Tadinya cuma sekedar ciuman-ciuman lembut, tapi entah kenapa Taedong lebih tertarik menyesap kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak.

Untung Donghan nginep di rumah Taedong, untung juga ortunya Taedong juga lagi ke luar kota.

Tanganyang tadi ada di pinggang beranjak, masuk ke dalam kaus tersikap Donghan. Yang menerima nggak berkutik, kecuali bibir mengeluarkan desis halus.

Naik, tangan Taedong menuju payudara Donghan. Ngeremes pelan. Ceweknya ngedesah.

Duh, mana cuaca mendukung banget kan ujan-ujan begini. Biar dikata masih siang, tapi jadinya adem kelewat dikit, malah dingin.

Salah satu tangannya lagi ngebandel, nyelip di antara pakaian bawah Donghan. Ngusap bagian pribadi di luar pakaian dalam.

Yang diperlakukan menutup mata, menikmati sentuhan Taedong.

Saking asiknya mereka, baik Taedong maupun Donghan nggak nyadar kalau ada langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Mungkin juga faktor suara hujan yang mendominasi.

Bundanya Taedong baru aja balik ke rumah. Keadaannya udah geram karena penerbangan ditunda, udah gitu mundurnya nggak kira-kira. Mereka seharusnya udah naik ke pesawat jam 11 lebih, ini jam 1 siang dan baru dikasih tau ada kendala. Jadinya baru terbang jam 7 malem.

Ogah lah dia nunggu 6 jam lagi. Mana, dia sengaja dateng jam 10. Berarti dia udah nunggu sekitar 3 jam, mau ditambah lagi 6 jam? No, no, no. Terima kasih.

Sampai di rumah, keadaan pintu depan terkunci. Pinter, berarti anaknya nggak perlu diomelin karena rumah mereka ditinggal tak terkunci. Begitu masuk, dia menemukan TV menyala, acara animasi anak-anak.

Mendekat.

Dia bisa lihat kalau seseorang ada di atas sofa. Lagi tiduran menyamping. Mungkin kekasih putranya. Mendekat lagi, dia sadar kalau ada tangan melingkar di bagian pinggang perempuan itu.

Dia berbisik ke suaminya tentang segala praduga. Sang lelaki santai aja, berpikir kalau pun itu anaknya, mereka nggak akan macem-macem.

Ayahnya Taedong udah percaya sama mereka berdua.

Tapi ...

...

...

...

Yang mereka temui Taedong sama Donghan nyaris ngelakuin hal-hal dewasa. Wajah Bundanya Taedong memerah.

"Taedong!" bentak wanita itu.

Yang dipanggil cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tangan dari dalam pakaian Donghan. Sama seperti Taedong, kekasihnya pun merapikan pakaian.

Kepergok.

Anjir.

"Bun?" mereka sigap bangkit dari sofa. Donghan udah nggak berani lagi menatap ibu dari kekasihnya. Malu.

"Kok Bunda balik?"

Ibunya Taedong nggak berpikir panjang, langsung ngejewer telinga Taedong, "Kalau Bunda nggak balik, bisa-bisa udah kamu macem-macemin tuh Donghan!"

Ya, emang udah sering macem-macem, sih, Tan. Tapi, hm ... nggak pernah kepergok aja.

"AAAH—sakit, Bun!" Taedong mengeluh, Donghan kasian tapi nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menatap tak jauh darinya.

"Biarin! Kamu nih udah dikasih kepercayaan malah gini?" di nada Ibunda Taedong, terdapat kekecewaan yang kental. Siapa, sih, Ibu yang nggak sakit hati lihat anaknya macem-macem?

"Sabar, Bun," ayah Taedong ambil andil, mencoba melerai mereka.

Tetapi istrinya masih kekeuh, "Nggak, nggak bisa! Anak kayak gini tuh harus dikasih pelajaran, 'Yah!"

Dari dulu ibunda Taedong selalu baik ke Donghan. Kelewat baik, kalau misalnya Donghan sok ngide nawarin bantuan masak terus nyatanya masih banyak kekurangan, wanita itu santai aja, cuma berucap, 'Gapapa, Han, yang penting kamu udah nyoba.'

Terus selama ini, Ibunya Taedong juga selalu bersikap manis ke dia dan si anak—Taedong. Baru sekali ini Donghan lihat ibu sang kekasih marah.

"Maaf, maaf, Bun!" telinga Taedong sampai memerah, karena malu dan juga merasa tarikan kuat.

"Bunda nggak mau tau! Kamu harus tanggung jawab ke Donghan!"

Kalau ada di cerita fiksi, Donghan pasti seneng banget si tokoh utama juga pacarnya disuruh nikah. Tapi kalau di dunia nyata ... astaga, di usia segini? Mereka masih sama-sama belum siap.

Sang Ibunda melepas tarikannya pada telinga Taedong, anaknya terdiam.

"Bun ..." Taedong menatap bundanya, "Aku sama Donghan belum siap—"

"Kalau kamu belum siap, kenapa kamu macem-macemin Donghan, hah?! Kamu harusnya mikir, Kim Taedong!"

Ayahnya yang daritadi diem cuma ngelus pundak sang istri, "Sabar, Bun. Kita omongin baik-baik, ya?"

"Hah, terserah!"

.

.

Ayahnya Taedong berusaha menenangkan sang istri, menarik wanita yang telah puluhan tahun bersamanya untuk berbincang di tempat lain. Meninggalkan Taedong dan Donghan di ruang tengah.

"Maafin aku, Han ..." Taedong nunduk, Donghan nggak bisa nyembunyiin rasa kasihannya.

Dia kasihan banget. Pacarnya yang biasa cengar-cengir, senyum, gombal, manis, sekarang tertunduk lesu.

"... kamu nggak papa, 'kan?" Donghan mengusap bahu luas Taedong.

"... nggak, aku jauh dari nggak apa-apa, Han ..."

Pertahanan Donghan runtuh, yang ada di pikiran cuma memeluk Taedong sampai lelaki itu tenang.

Taedong menyandarkan wajah ke bahu wanitanya, "Aku selalu bayangin, nikah sama kamu, tapi bukan kayak gini, Han."

"Bukan karena kepergok, aku bayangin nikah sama kamu pas udah siap. Pas punya kerjaan, siap bikin rumah tangga sama kamu," suara lelaki itu sendu.

Iya, Taedong sering bilang ke Donghan, dia pingin nikah setelah dapet pekerjaan tetap terus gajinya cukup.

Donghan juga, pingin lulus kuliah dulu, dapet pekerjaan, baru nikah sama Taedong.

"Aku minta maaf, Han," Donghan mengusapi rambut yang lebih tua, "Aku nggak apa-apa, Tae."

"Kita lewatin ini sama-sama, ya? Aku yakin, orang tua kamu masih marah, orang tuaku juga pasti kaget, tapi aku juga yakin, mereka pingin jalan keluar yang terbaik buat kita."

"Aku sayang kamu, Tae. Banget."

.

.

Orangtua Donghan bingung karena anaknya pulang lebih awal. Ditambah lagi, sebuah fakta bahwa Donghan datang bersama Taedong dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ibu-Ayahnya Taedong?" suara lembut Ibu Donghan terdengar, menyapa calon besan. Bundanya Taedong menyahut, tetapi nada sendu masih terdengar.

Ibu dari Kim Donghan mengernyit.

"Ada apa, ya? Bukannya Donghan nginep sampai Senin minggu depan? Terus Ibu sama Bapak katanya pergi ke Semarang?"

Bunda Taedong berdeham, "Begini, Ibunya Donghan," ia melirik sejenak ke sepasang kekasih di ruangan itu—Taedong dan Donghan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan saja kedua anak kita?"

"Lho...? Kenapa, kok buru-buru?" senyuman masih bersinggah di wajah Ibunya Donghan. Walau detak jantung berdebar-debar, pikirannya mulai negatif.

Jangan-jangan ... anaknya 'kecelakaan'?

Bunda Taedong mengulum senyuman pahit, dia nggak mungkin ngasih tau kalau anak dan calon mantunya udah berbuat yang nggak-nggak. Terlebih karena dia juga menyayangi Donghan seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Nggak papa, Bu, sayanya udah nggak sabar lihat mereka di pelaminan," helaan napas terdengar. Ibu Donghan sedikit bernapas lega.

Lalu menatap sang suami. Suaminya mengangguk, mereka sama-sama merestui hubungan anaknya.

"Donghan sama Taedongnya sendiri bagaimana? Sudah siap?" Ibu Donghan kembali berbicara.

Taedong mengangguk, "Saya siap, Bu."

Donghan melirik sang kekasih sejenak, "Aku juga siap, Bu," tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Taedong yang jauh lebih besar. Memberi kekuatan untuk lelaki itu.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini! Chapt ini baru aja memasuki bagian prologue, sebenernya nggak nyangka bakalan panjang sampe 3,000-ish word. Gila, nulis apa aja ak nich ,, uhuhuhu,,, maloe,,,. Semoga menghibur kalian ya, kawan-kawan!

1\. FF 'Program Anak' bakalan ada sekitar 10 chapter di luar prologue. Ya, pokoknya belasan lah.

2\. Setiap chapter bakalan sekitar 1,000-ish word, tetapi nggak selalu isinya ugh ah ugh ah. Aku bakalan lebih jelasin perihal daily life mereka dalam program anak/ANJ.

3\. Btw ini locnya di Jakarta, tapi karena ini baru prologue, kehidupan di kotanya ya kurang ditekanin gt dech. Mudah-mudahan akan ak jelasin di chapt berikutnya.

4\. Ini, aslinya cuma pingin non-baku di percakapan aja, TAPI. Sumpah, canggung banget kalau baku? Meanwhile ceritanya sendiri menyeleneh. Heu.

5\. Mereka udah legal, guys, hehehe. Trms.

6\. Udah gitu aja, mau nulis apalagi ak?


End file.
